User blog:RadicalWeavile/So long ERB
I know I haven't been here in a while (if anyone noticed or gave a damn), but I'm here to say that I'm officially never coming back. It's been a good stay here when it lasted. I remember when I first joined and everyone hated me because I was a windbag jerkoff. I learned to keep my mouth shut and to be a more respectful person, which elevated my conduct for other sites as well. My memories are grand: taking part of the tournament (which somehow I made it to 5th place or something), Negative Four being my first crush then archenemy, numerous REALLY bad battles that I made (shudders), hilarious chat moments, it goes on. Why am I leaving? Well, I'm really busy, first of all. Secondly, even though I attempt to be a more pleasant user, nobody really seems to miss that fact that I leave for long periods. Perhaps this is simply the case of being an irrelevant user but... it hurts my feelings. Lastly, I'm now taking part of a site called Marriland (if you want to keep in touch, just see my profile here and btw the users are very friendly) and keeping up with two sites, with one not entirely active because they are on a schedule, in my case, is one too many to handle. Now, this last part is for people I deeply respect and remember on my ERB journey of less than two years...lol. If you're not included, it may be that you're too new, I personally don't like you or know you well enough, or I forgot. Here it goes. Included is memories and a mea culpa if appropiate. Night: Ah, Max. The first member I had a spat with. Later, I considered you my best friend. At some point we barely seemed to talk anymore, which dissapointed me. We had a bit common. You're a rad dude for me and I your frosty relations (dunno the reasons :/) are healed with others. As for an apology, well, that one fight? I guess? I was ignorant back then, and you shaped me up. Thank God you did. Also, thank you for inviting me into the somewhat forgotten ERB family tree. You're the best wiki grandfather anyone could ask for. :P Loygan: I found you the funniest person ever. Your scottish accent is awesome and I found your raps the most entertaining. You were weird... in a good way. Mea culpa....hmmmmmm...SHUCKLE SUCKS! Oh, my apologies. Firebrand: You were person I was closest to last summer, and you were best female friend here. I liked the fact you were always sweet to me and seemed to welcome me every time I returned from a long absence. I'm not entirely sure if I ever hurt your feelings, but if I did, I'm sorry. You're a lovely persoan inside and out and I can honestly say that I consider you my best friend at this point. Wonder: Coming from I guy who lives in a Bible belt area, I can tell you are the first and only gay person I ever been friends with. I considered you the yin to my yang, as often we didn't agree on things. Overall, you were cool and unique and it's adorable to see someone who really adores Pikachu. The first thing that comes up is the tournament, when I posted my verses too soon, which overwhelmed you and thus decided to drop out. Honestly, I thought I told you my situation and all that shit, but today, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. It's all my fault. Shoulda waited. I'm sorry. Sierra: I didn't always agree with you either, and at one point I made you downright pissed off. Well, you were a much better rapper than I was, and I'm sorry for the rudeness towards you when I joined earlier. Wachow: You almost never talk to me, at least not one on one, and I'm not sure if you persoanlly don't like me or you're busy with other folks around here. However, I'm grateful for the battle you pinned me against Night Espeon and you make some of the parodies/blog series here. Apologies? Perhaps for calling you Wachowderhead one too many times? That I can be obnoxious? I dunno. Ehh, I type too slow, to conclude, I'll add a line of folks that I liked but didn't have the time to write a paragraph for: BTTF (agreed on ERBs), Noah (awesome rapper), Lakitu (like a brother to me), Nikki (got banned but I liked her), DWAS (errrr, you're cool?), Tiger (very strange but you're funny), Metal Fire (quiet but gentlemanly), Coupe (made many covers for me...which I ended up not using...sorry), Pixel (not sure you're still around but you were a great friend), Eyes (sorry about the drag), Basalt (I'm really sorry I called you emo), TK (a true warrior in my book), BreZ (awesome), Four4 (also blocked but was great friendly rival), Grinch (found you nice), Joe (thanks for the battle), A6 (... uhhhh), and Lydia (first to welcome you here). And there. That's the end. WEAVILE HAS FLED THE BATTLE, AND HE'S OFF TO THE LAND OF MILK AND HONEY. Category:Blog posts